powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sound Manipulation
The ability to manipulate sound and sound waves. Sub-power of Wave Manipulation. Variation of Energy Manipulation and Kinetic Energy Manipulation. Opposite to Silence Manipulation. Also Called * Acoustokinesis * Acoustikinesis * Audio Manipulation * Audiokinesis * Echokinesis * Sonic Wave Manipulation * Sonokinesis * Soundbending * Sound Control * Sound Energy Manipulation * Sound Wave Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate sound, a periodic disturbance of a medium (air, ground, water, etc) that radiates outward linearly in the form of a pressure wave. The effect these waves upon the ear is perceived as sound. From the point of view of physics, sound is considered to be the waves of vibratory motion themselves, whether or not they are heard by the human ear. User can mimic, intensify, hush, and distort, as well warp, strengthen, echo, speed up, and slow down sound, using it as a powerful physical force and high-speed movement. At low frequencies, sound can be potentially fatal to living beings by causing internal damage, while high frequencies cannot be heard by normal humans but can be used for sonar-like effects. Since sound vibrations can travel through the air, ground, water and any form of medium, defense by using physical barriers is difficult. The vibrations can also affect at a molecular level. In essence, sound is an invisible, deadly weapon and a versatile tool. Applications * Acceleration by riding sound waves. * Frequency Manipulation by adjusting the tune of sonics and vibrations produced. ** Counter Vibration ** Earthquake Generation by releasing sound waves into the ground. ** Molecular Acceleration ** Sound Nullification * Manipulate the properties of sound waves. * Sono-Telekinesis ** Sonokinetic Flight *** High-Speed Flight * Sound Absorption ** Inaudibility ** Muting ** Sound Nullification * Sound Amplification ** Sound Amplification Field * Sound Attacks * Sonokinetic Constructs * Sound Containment * Sound Conversion * Sound Immunity * Sound Sculpting * Sound Solidification * Sonic Stimulation * Sound Wave Generation * Voice Manipulation ** Omnitone ** Persuasion ** Voice Projection ** Vocal Replication Affect those who hear: * Beacon Emission * Death Song * Empathic Voice * Fearful Scream * Persuasion * Siren Song * Sleep Inducement * Vertigo Inducement User's senses are finely tuned to sound: * Echolocation * Enhanced/Supernatural Hearing * Lie Detection by listening to someone's heartbeat. * Protected Senses of hearing and equilibrium from the effects of sound. * Rhythm Intuition * Sound Detection * Soundwave Perception Techniques * Focused Shockblast * Sonic Healing * Sonokinetic Combat * Sonokinetic Regeneration * Sonoportation * Sound Aura * Sound Empowerment * Sound Mimicry * Ultimate Sonics Variations * Cymatic Sound Manipulation * Death Sound Manipulation * Demonic Sound Manipulation * Grim Sound Manipulation * Holy Sound Manipulation * Life Sound Manipulation * Mantra Manipulation * Music Manipulation * Psychic Sound Manipulation * Pure Sound Manipulation * Silence Manipulation * Sound Embodiment * Spiritual Sound Manipulation * Ultrasound Manipulation Associations * Air Dashing by releasing sound waves as propulsion force. * Airwave Manipulation * Cardiology Manipulation - heartbeats. * Energy Manipulation * Enhanced Roar * Heat Manipulation - intense sound can generate heat. * Holy Voice * Kinetic Energy Manipulation * Linguistic Manipulation * Molecular Manipulation * Rhythm Manipulation * Shockwave Manipulation * Sound Magic * Vacuum Creation - Loud enough sound waves can temporarily create vacuums. e.g. A pistol shrimp's strike * Vibration Manipulation * Vibration Weaponry ** Vibration Artillery * Wave Manipulation Limitations * May be unable to create sound, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. * Sound requires a medium to travel through, such as air, ground or water, though it can be virtually anything. * Sound Nullification and Silence Manipulation can nullify user's powers. * Users of Sound Immunity or Sound Absorption are either immune or highly resistant. Known Users See Also: Make Me Wanna Shout and Beginners To Advanced Sonokinesis Guide. Anime/Manga Cartoons/Comics Gallery Anime/Manga File:Yuuki_Shatters_Windows.png|Yuuki Tenpouin (Code: Breaker) can manipulate sound waves, such as using them to shatter windows. File:Scarlet_Phoneme.png|The most extreme usage of Yuuki's sound, Scarlet Phoneme... File:Scarlet_Phoneme_Explain.PNG|...which covers his entire body with an extremely dense shell of sound waves to rejuvenate and shield his body from any and all damage, as well as amplifying his strength and speed to max. Sonic Scream by Silver Banshee.jpg|Silver Banshee (DC Comics) File:Resonating_Echo_Drill.png|Dosu Kinuta (Naruto) using his Resonating Echo Drill to absorb sound waves into his gauntlet and manipulate and redirect it with his chakra. File:Decapitating_Air_Wave.jpg|Zaku Abumi (Naruto) controlling the air pressure and sound wave ratio to fire off his supersonic blasts of Decapitating Airwaves... File:Zaku_using_Extreme_Decapitating_Airwaves.gif|...and using Extreme Decapitating Airwaves to fire off more powerful supersonic airwaves enough to level a forest area. File:Exploud_Hyper_Voice.png|Exploud (Pokemon) using its Hyper Voice to release a powerful sonic blast. File:Ash_Noivern_Boomburst.png|Noivern (Pokemon) using Boomburst, creating deadly supersonic waves that can cause powerful explosions. File:Sound Bazooka small.gif|Zebra (Toriko) possesses extremely destructive sound-based powers done via his voice, capable of doing things like using his Sound Bazooka to perform a monstrous roar to kill the execution beasts... File: Voice Missile small.gif|... launching a missile construct of sound against the Magma Tortoise, with nuclear-like explosive results... File: Thunder Noise on Salamander Sphinx small.gif|manipulating the sound of his voice to create a thunderstorm raining down bolts on the Salamander Sphinx... File: Machine Gun Voice on Salamander Sphinx small.gif|... rapidly fire solid bullets of sound against the Salamander Sphinx, as if a machine gun was being fired... File: Zebra Meteor Noise small.gif|... creating a meteor-like construct that crashes into the opponent with a loud bright flash... File: Zebra hitting Mounturtle with Voice Meteor Shower small.gif|... performing his Voice Meteor Shower technique, visually decimating the foe with the sound of meteors crashing... File: Zebra_Laser_Voice.png|... discharging a destructive laser beam of sound... File: Zebra_using_Voice_Eruption.png|...to using his Voice Eruption technique, vocally discharging the sound of his voice as a mass of burning flames to incinerate meteors. Scratchman Apoo (One Piece).gif|Through the power of an unnamed Devil Fruit, Scratchmen Apoo (One Piece) can convert his limbs into musical instruments, which he can play to perform Tatakau Music/Fighting Combat, damaging his opponents. Kyoka Jiro (My Hero Academia) Earphone Jack.gif|Kyoka Jiro (My Hero Academia) using her Quirk, Earphone Jack to sense and manipulate any noise. The Scream of Banshee!!.jpg|Banshee (Marvel Comics) Cartoons/Comics File:Ultimate_Echo_Echo's_Sound.png|Ultimate Echo Echo (Ben 10) can produce and control airwaves, soundwaves that can be used and exist even in the vacuum of space. Ultimate Kevin Sonic Scream.gif|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Echo Echo's sonic scream. Kevin 11,000's (Ben 10) sonic howl.jpeg|Kevin 11,000 (Ben 10) possesses Loboan's sonic scream. File:Shriek_Batman.jpg|Shriek (DC Comics) can control sound waves to deadly effects. File:Melissa_Gold_(Earth-616)_0003.jpg|Songbird (Marvel Comics) is able to manipulate sound energy, as well as solidifying it into constructs. File:366031-66339-angar-the-screamer-1-.jpg|Angar (Marvel Comics) can create sonic waves to disorientate his foes. Sonic Whistle.jpg|By vibrating his vocal cords at super-speed, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) produces a high-pitched whistle to call Dulcy to him. Birds of Prey Vol 3 7 Textless.jpg|Black Canary (DC Comics) generates powerful sound waves with both her singing and speaking voice alone. Live Television Peter_enhanced_synesthesia.jpg|Peter Petrelli (Heroes) sees sound waves after copying Emma's Enhanced Synesthesia. 290px-Gordon_Kern.png|Graham Kern (Alphas) is a Sonic Alpha. Vanya Hargeeves (The Umbrella Academy) attack.gif|Vanya Hargeeves (The Umbrella Academy) attacking her siblings. Vanya Hargeeves (The Umbrella Academy) blast.gif|Vanya Hargeeves (The Umbrella Academy) releasing an energy blast. Video Games File:Shakentopieces.png|Kohrak-Kal (Bionicle) can manipulate sonic waves. It was defeated by its own sonic vibrations. File:The-simpsons-game-20071029050848375-000.jpg|Lisa Simpson (The Simpson Game) defeating dolphins with a saxophone. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Music-Based Abilitles Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Sound Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries